Recent years have seen a large increase and growth in the use of bicycles and motorcycles especially in and around college campuses. Accompanying this growth are the attendant problems of theft and vandalism of the bicycles and motorcycles, not to mention the problem of conveniently protecting such two-wheeled vehicles against the effects of rain, snow, sleet and other adverse weather conditions. These problems are most accute on college campuses where large numbers of permanent structures capable of being locked for protective storage of such vehicles are either few in number or totally unavailable to the great majority of college students. Similarly, in other areas it is both inconvenient and too expensive to provide a permanent structure devoted solely to the storage of bicycles and motorcycles. The present invention solves these problems by providing an enclosure which is adapted to be used as a permanent structure and yet is conveniently sized and light enough to be portable for easy transportation from place to place. The enclosure may be locked to prevent theft and vandalism and completely encloses the bicycle and/or motorcycle to protect against weather conditions.
Although other storage enclosures have been proposed in the past, they often have been large, bulky structures not well suited to the storage of a number of smaller, individually owned items such as most bicycles and motorcycles. Further, certain of the prior art structures have not been well adapted to facilitate portability and have, therefore, been difficult and expensive to store during non-use and to transport from place to place. The present invention was conceived and invented as an answer to these and other related problems.